Chuck-Monique Relationship
The Chuck-Monique Relationship is the romantic relationship between Dalton Academy Warbler leader Chuck Salvatore and Vocal Adrenaline former co-leader Monique Ducasse. Also known as Chonique. Overview It's not sure when they started dating althought it can be assumed it was between Show Choir Showdown and Electric Feel, which are the episodes when they first introuduced to each other and the one where Monique attends Sectionals to see Chuck perform. Since then they have had a very romantic relationship, because Chuck is a whole attentive gentleman and Monique is a beautiful and gracious lady. As of Season Four, they showed a much more sexual angle that contrasted their classy apparent situation. They have always been supportive to each other in such situations as Monique being bashed by Vocal Adrenaline and Chuck cheating on her with Lana because of his alcohol relapse. Episodes Season Three *'Show Choir Showdown': Chuck and Monique met each other in this episode. When Monique is accidentaly nearly hit by a chair, she fells against Chuck who grabs and steadies her. In that short introduction, their chemistry was pretty obvious. When the Warblers performed "Wordplay" Monique enjoys the performance, and after Chuck joins New Directions for a song against Vocal Adrenaline, Monique does it as well. *'Electric Feel': In this episode, Monique attends Sectionals in order to see Chuck. It's implied they've been together because she knows the Warblers setlist and she was too determined to go watch him perform even having to lie to Vocal Adrenaline to succeed. *'Face Down': In a flashback told by Monique they were both making out in Dalton. They also say "I love you" to each other for the first time on-screen. They also speak about spending more time together and their plans for the future. *'Truth or Dare': Both Chuck and Monique attend to New Directions' New Year's Party. Chuck kissed Jaxon in the Spin the Bottle and Monique says that she'd like to kiss a girl, not because she likes girls but because Katy Perry's song makes it sound fun. *'Be Our Guest': Chuck's again present in a flashback in Monique's head when Riley pressures her to break up with him. Monique tells Vocal Adrenaline their relationship was over, but that wasn't true. When Chuck goes to Carmel to see Monique, she runs to him asking him to leave, but Riley and Lynsay had already seen him. Although Monique tried to lie about Chuck being there, he is a bit slow catching her indirects and Riley realizes everything. When Chuck tries to catch up a fight with Riley, Monique stops him. After Riley and Lynsay leave, Chuck stays with Monique asking her not to worry anymore. Chuck and Monique later appear in McKinley's auditorium to tell New Directions about Riley and Lynsay's irritating behaviour and New Directions approve of going to Carmel for payback. Finally, New Directions with Chuck and Monique turn up on Carmel to deliver their lesson. After their performance of Be Our Guest, Riley does no other thing but mocking and has no interest of leaving Chuck and Monique alone. *'Retro Regionals': Chuck attends Regionals in order to see New Directions and Monique perform, but, after Monique is kicked out of Vocal Adrenaline, Chuck rushes to the dressing room to speak his mind to Riley and tell him to apologize to Monique. When he refuses, Chuck charges at Riley pushing him, then punching him in the face before being pulled off by three Vocal Adrenaline members. When Monique asks where Chuck is, she is told that he was kicked out of the competition for getting into a fight with Riley. As a consequence of the fight, Vocal Adrenaline is disqualified. Season Four *'Ch-Ch-Changes': They both appear in a flashback in Monique's head of their Valentine Day's date the night before, where he encourages Monique to attend McKinley even when she's nervous of what they may think of her. The following day she appears in McKinley and transfers there, joining New Directions. *'Now or Never':' '''Chuck is with Monique and the rest of New Directions in the hospital after Bella's accident. *'Homecoming: When New Directions are getting in the bus to Miami for Nationals, Mr Schuester announces he has a surprise for all of them: Chuck is joining them for Nationals. Monique jumps up into Chuck’s arms kissing him and then he sits her back in her seat. They have a romantic dialogue before going to their places. *Miami Heat: Chuck is roomed along Monique and McKenzie in room 212. When they're getting back to Ohio, he breaks the news that he has been accepted to NYADA. Monique mentions that even if she's not accepted there, he'd follow her boyfriend to the end of the world. Songs Related Solos Duets *Beautiful Liar' (Same Mistakes) ''(Lana and Monique) Group Numbers *'Bully' (Show Choir Showdown) (New Directions, Chuck and Monique) *'Same Mistakes' (Same Mistakes) (Chuck, Monique and Lana) Category:Relationships